I NEED YOU
by Hanna Byun
Summary: Bantulah aku agar bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya Dan mengucapkan perpisahan dengan senyuman Aku membutuhkanmu YAOI ! Baekhyun and Chanyeol CHAP 2 UP - the end -
1. Chapter 1

**I NEED YOU**

Tittle : I Need You

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Angst/Romance

Pair : Baekhyun and others

Rete : T

Length : two shoot

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : Jika ada kesamaan di fanfic saya mohon di maafkan karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan maupun plagiat, Main cast punya Tuhan YME. Ortunya dan SMent.

A/N

Annyeonghseyo... Hanna Byun membawa Fanfiction yang baruuuuu...kali ini aku terinspirasi lagu dari leader INFINITE Kim Sang Gyu dengan judul yang sama I NEED YOU..

HAPPY READING..!

**I NEED YOU**

Malam ini begitu gelap, tak terlihat satu buah bintangpun yang menghiasi langit. Seluruh permukaan bumi di basahi oleh air hujan, sepertinya malam ini langit tengah menangis. Mungkin langit merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh seorang namja manis yang kini tengah menangis di dalam kamarnya. Hatinya perih, telinganya sakit begitu pula dengan seluruh badannya.

Hatinya sakit karena ia merasa sendirian, telinganya sakit kareana mendengar suara teriakan dan bentakan dari luar kamarnya. Badanya sakit karena lagi lagi ia harus merasakan penyakitnya kambuh. Sebenarnya ia tak kuat lagi dengan apa yang ia hadapi penderitaan tak kunjung habis, selalu ada lagi dan lagi.

Orangtuanya selalu bertengkar karena dirinya, mereka akan berpisah, dan sekarang mereka sedang merebutkan hak asuh untuk anak semata wayang mereka.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku lelah..

Menghadapi semuanya, rasa sakit di dadaku tak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan sesak di dalam hatiku. Mendengar mereka bertengkar, membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku yakin mereka mempermasalahkan aku lagi. Mereka bertengkar seolah olah aku tak pernah mendengar, teriakan dan isakan eomma serta bentakan appa adalah hal yang selalu aku dengar setiap malam.

Aku hanya ingin merasakan seperti orang orang dan teman temanku, merasakan rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis. Sungguh itulah yang aku inginkan selama sisa waktu hidupku yang tak akan lama lagi. Merasakan kasih sayang mereka , kebersamaan dengan mereka setiap malam dan mengutkan ku tentang hidupku. Bukan teriakan kebencian yang aku inginkan sebelum aku tidur tapi, percakapan hangat diantara mereka dan ucapan selamat malam untukku.

**Baekhyun POV end**

Baekhyun tertidur di belakang pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang masih memenggang dadanya dan tangan satunya menutup telinganya. Ia tertidur dengan airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi putihya. Setelah 30 menit berlalu eomma Baekhyun memsuki kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia merasa ada beban yang memberatkanya untuk membuka pintu. Dan bertapa terkajutnya melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di depan pintu. Dengan perlahan eomma Baekhyun membuka pintunya, ia melihat anaknya dengan tatapan miris.

Eomma Baekhyun memindahkan Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur, lalu mengusap lembut rambut anaknya itu. Ia tau Baekhyun habis menangis , sejujurnya ia tak ingin anaknya seperti ini, ia juga tau siapa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"maafkan eomma dan appamu Bekhyun-ah, kau pasti menderita karena kami .." ucap eomma Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

" sungguh ini juga bukan keinginan kami, maafkan kami seharusnya kami menemanimu di masa sulitmu tapi kami malah mempersulimu seperti ini" ucap eomma Baekhyun lau beranjak pergi dari kamar putranya itu.

**I NEED YOU**

Matahari mulai terbit, cahayanya pun memancarkan kehangatan untuk seliruh permukaan bumi. Baekhyun yang tidur menggeliat tak nyaman setelah wajahnya di terpa oleh sinarmatahari. Perlahan ia membuka matannya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahny. Selesai membersihkan diri Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga Baekhyun sampai di bawah namun langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar benda pecah dan suara bentakan appanya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun benar benar muak sekarang dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju ruang makan. Dapat ia lihat pecahan gelas berserakan, eomma Baekhyun yang menangis dan wajah appa Baekhyun yang merah padam terlihat jelas ia benar benar marah. Namun, Baekhyun tak peduli dan tetap mendekati kedua orangtuanya.

" kenapa kalian tak pernah berhenti bertengkar? Aku sungguh muak mendengar kalian bretengkar KU BENAR BENAR MUAK tak pedulikah kalian padaku eoh?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan amarahnya.

" aku ingin akh-..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti setelah ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di jantungnya. Karena tak kuat Baekhyun pingsan dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

" BAEKHYUN...!" teriak orangtua Baekhyun bersamaan. 

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu kedua orangtua Baekhyun menghampiri Baekhyun , mereka tau kalu penyakit jantung Baekhyun kambuh.

**T.B.C**

**Oke.. Ini fanfiction ke 2 ku... Baca lau review ya klo gak banyak lanjutinya ntar ntar aja ok?**

**Hanna Byun...^^**


	2. Gone

**I NEED YOU**

Tittle : I Need You chapter 2

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Angst/Family

Pair : Baekhyun and others

Rete : T

Length : two shoot

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : Jika ada kesamaan di fanfic saya mohon di maafkan karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan maupun plagiat, Main cast punya Tuhan YME. Ortunya dan SMent.

A/N

Annyeonghseyo... Hanna Byun membawa Fanfiction yang baruuuuu...kali ini aku terinspirasi lagu dari leader INFINITE Kim Sang Gyu dengan judul yang sama I NEED YOU..

HAPPY READING..!

**I NEED YOU**

" BAEKHYUN...!" teriak orangtua Baekhyun bersamaan. 

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu kedua orangtua Baekhyun menghampiri Baekhyun , mereka tau kalau penyakit jantung Baekhyun kambuh.

**Chapter 2**

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia mengrjap erjapkan matanya untuk menyusuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam rentinya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Namun, ia sadar ia tak mengenali tempat yang ia pijak saat ini. Di lihatnya ia menggunakan pakaian serba putih . Kemudian ia menatap sekelilingnya ia melihat sebuah ladang yang terdapat banyak bunga yang menghiasi ladang itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri ladang bunga yang indah itu. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah sungai dan sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Baekhyun melangkah menuju pohon itu, lalu ia menduduki dirinya di bawah pohon rindang itu. Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya, dan menarik nafas yang dalam. Dalam nafasnya ia merasakan udara yang sejuk dan menyegarkan.

Ia menyadari sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ia berada di rumah yaitu sebuah perasaan tenang dan hangat menyelimuti hatinya yang kosong. Baekhyun tersenyum ia senang dapat merasakanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang melangkah mendekatinya. Baekhyun tidak menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang namun, ia mempertajam pendengaranya. Suara itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sebenarnya baekhyun penasaran namun ia mencoba untuk acuh, sungguh ia sedang ingin sendirian untuk menikmati ketenangan yang tak pernah ia rasakan beberapa bulan akhir ini.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi, namun ia membuka matanya kembali saat menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanya. Dia adalah seorang namja yang tampan, memiliki tinggi yang diatas rata rata. Baekhyun mendongkak untuk melihat wajah namja itu, ia mengakui namja itu sangat tampan, dengan mata yang bulat dan memiliki senyum yang hangat. Namja itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, tiba tiba tangan menghadap wajah Baekhyun seolah olah mengajaknya pergi.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku melihat namja yang tak ku kenal itu mengangkat tanganya di depan wajahku. Ia seolah olah mengajaku pergi . Tiba tiba tanganku bergerak sendiri, tanganku menggapai tangan namja itu. Ia menggenggam tangan ku dengan erat lau berbalik arah sehinnga sekarang ia memunggungiku. Ia menarik tanganku, ia mengajakku pergi. Dan sekarang kaki ku yang berkhianat kakikku berjalan mengikutinya, sekarang aku berjalan beriringan dengan tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara kami ntah mengapa mulutku susah untuk mengeluarka suaraku.

Kami berjalan menyusuri sungai hingga melihat sebuah jembaran kayu yang di liliti oleh tanaman merambat. Kami menyebrangi sungai menggunakan jembatan itu. Lalu kami berjalan kembali hingga tiba di sebuah kursi taman yang terdapat lampu indah di sampingnya. Ia mengajakku duduk di kursi itu dengan menarik lagi tanganku, sepetinya hobi orang ini menari narik tangan orang asing,itu yang aku fikirkan.

Kami duduk di bangku itu, tiba tiba ada sepasang burung merpati menghampiti kami berdua, lalu hinggap di sisi sisi bangku taman dan melihat kearah kami seperti sedang memperhatikan aku dan namja di sebelahku. Aku tak peduli dengan burung burung itu sekarang aku sedang penasaran dengan namja yang ada di sampingku. Burung merpati itu tiba tiba terbang dan menjatuhkan sebuah cincin yang indah.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya memasangkan cincin di jari manis menoleh kearahnya, tiba tiba ia juga menoleh kearahku dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajah tampanya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya namun, tetap saja suaraku sangat sulit untuk berucap.

" kau sudah tak merasa kesepian lagi...?" tanya namja itu. Aku hanya menautkan alisku hingga aku tersadar hatiku terasa penuh dengan kehangatan . Tak ada lagi rasa hampa,kosong dan kesepian. Itu membuatku sangat nyaman.

" aku tak kesepian.. " jawabku dengan lancar tak seperti tadi, sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaraku.

" tapi siapa kau.." tanya ku padanya

" Park Chanyeol, aku senang bisa bersamamu." jelasnya. Aku tersenyum ntah mengapa rasanya senang bisa berbicara denganya.

" kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya ku.

" karena aku harus disini untuk menemanimu sampai akhir." balasnya.

" apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Ia tersenyum lagi kearahku.

" untuk melepaskan rasa sesakmu yang ada di sini" ucapnya sambil memegang dada kiriku . Tiba tiba saja jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, aku takut penyakitku kambuh . Tapi rasanya berbeda, rasanya sangat menyenangkan , rasanya hatiku menghangat lebih hangat dari yang sebelumya.

" kau mau bercerita ? Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu." uacapnya lalu menurunkan tanganya dan menggenggam tangan ku. Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Aku bercerita panjang lebar. Mulai dari apa yang aku sukai, teman temanku, hingga kenyataan pahit aku sakit, teman tamanku mulai menjauhkan ku orangtua ku mulai saling menyalahkan atas keadaanku dan pertengkaran yang tiada akhir. Entah mengapa aku menceritakanya padahal aku baru mengenalnya tadi. Ia mendengarkanku dengan seksama.

Aku menangis setelah menceritakan hidupku padanya, dengan senang hati ia memelukku . Rasanya menenangkan dan juga lega. Aku lega karena bisa mencurahkan semua rasa sesak yang menghampiriku. Ia menepuk nepuk punggungku dengan pelan, sepertinya ia tak ingin menyakitiku.

" tak apa semuanya akan berakhir.." uacapnya sambil mengelus elus bahu ku yang bergetar.

" kau harus mensyukuri semuanya, baik sakit mu atau bahagiamu yang menghampiri mu. Orangtuamu hanya takut kehilanganmu, mereka pasti sangat mencitaimu dan menyayangimua. Jika teman, aku akan menemanimu aku akan jadi temanmu untuk menghadapi senang dan sulitnya hidupmu. Mereka yang meninggalkanmu jangan kau tangisi mereka hanya orang orang yang yang melitas di dalam hidupmu dan itu artinya mereka tak berarti untumu" nasehatnya.

Setelah aku berhenti menangis ia menggenggam tanganku lagi dan memegang erat tanganku. Ia beranjak dari kursi taman dan seperti biasa ia menarik tanganku untuk beranjak dari kursi .

" aku akan mengantarmu ketempat yang lebih nyaman ,sebentar lagi malam akan tiba" ucapnya. Aku berdiri dan kami mulai berjalan lurus, hingga kami tiba di sebuah bukit yang tak kalah indah dari ladang bunga tadi. Chanyeol duduk diatas rerumputan, ia mendongkak kearahku lalu menepuk nepuk tanah yang ada di depanya.

Aku mendudukan diriku di depannya, tiba tiba tanganya memelukku dari belakang hingga kepalaku bersender di dadanya dan kepalanya berada di bahu sempitku. Kami melihat matahari terbenam. Sungguh indah.

Matahari telah terbenam aku masih saja berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, hingga bulan menggantikan matahari.

" Baekhyun lihatlah ke atas." ucapnya. aku menurutinya dan mendongkakan kepalaku.

Di atas sana benar benar indah, lagit itu di penuhi oleh bintang bintang, aku tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di dadaku.

" aku ingin seperti mereka.. Mereka tak pernah sendirian..tak pernah kesepian selalu ada teman." inginku.

" kau akan seperti itu.. Aku akan menemanimu bersabarlah ..." ucap chanyeol.

" lebih baik kau tidur ini sudah malam..biarkan aku memelukmu untuk tetap menghangatkanmu." ucapnya padaku lalu aku memejamkan mataku untuk tidur.

" saranghae.." bisiknya di telingaku, aku tersenyum dalam tidurku.

" mahmm..nado?" tanyaku dalam hati.

**Baekhyun POV end.**

**I NEED YOU**

Sudah sebulan ini Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit, keadaanya semakin memburuk. Saat ini alat alat lah yang menopang kehidupan Baekhyun. Orangtua Baekhyun pun sudah bercerai satu minggu yang lalu. Setelah mereka bercerai mereka bergantian menjaga Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Hak asuh untuk Baekhyun jatuh pada sang eomma.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sudah lama terpejam itu. Perlahan dengan pasti ia bisa melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kulitnya di sapu oleh kain lembut. Sepertinya eommanya sedang membersihkan kulitnya.

" eomma..?" lirih Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil segera menengok ke sumber suara, ia bisa melihat putranya telah sadar dari komanya. Eomma Baekhun terkejut dengan segera ia menekan tombol darurat yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun kau sudah sadar..?" tanya eomma Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir dar matanya. Dokter datang dan degan segera memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Dokter itu menghela nafas lega.

" kondisi Baekhyun-ssi sudah mulai membaik detak jantungnya sudah mulai normal." ucap dokter. Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"tapi ada yang harus aku katakan. Sebaiknya kita keluar." lanjut dokter lalu keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Emma Baekhyun dan dokter sudah berada di luar ruangan baekhyun.

**I NEED YOU**

" kita harus cepat mencari donor jantung untuk Baekhyun-ssi, dengan keadaan seperti ini ia tak akan bertahan lama." ucap dokter itu yang membuat tangisan eomma Baekhyun pecah. Ia tak sanggup untuk kehilangan putra tercintanya.

" lalu apakah sudah ada yang mau mendonorkan jantung untuk Baekhyun?" tanya eomma Baekhyun. Dokter menghela nafas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda belum ada.

Emma Baekhyun kembali menangis, sang dokter yang tak tega hanya bisa mengelus lengan eomma Baekhyun, dan berkata sabar. Eomma Baekhyun masuk ke ruang rawat baekhyun dan menghampiri anaknya.

" dimana Chanyeol?" tanyan Baekhyun.

" siapa Chanyeol sayang..?" tanya eomma Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum.

" orang yang berharga untukku eomma.." jawab Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Eomma Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pertanta ia tak mengerti. Tiba riba datanglah beberapa perawat lalu melepaskan beberapa alat dari tubuh Baekhyun. 10 menit telah berlalu, pintu terbuka tampaklah seorang namja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah appa baekhyun.

" Baekhyun..." ucap sang apa. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghadap sang appa.

" Appa.. " balas Baekhyun. Tanpa aba aba appa Baekhyun memeluk putranya itu.

" kau membuat appa khawtir, baekhyun.. Maafkan appa.. Karena appa tak bisa membahagiakan mu.." ucap appa baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi pucat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

" tidak appa, appa maafkan aku membentak appa waktu itu." sesal Baekhyun. Appa Baekhyun menggeleng lalu memeluk lagi putranya.

"Appa, eomma aku ingin jalan jalan." pinta baekhyun.

" tidak Baekhyun kau baru sadar." cegah eomma Baekhyun.

" aku mohon.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." pinta Baekhyun dengan memohon. Dengan berat hati orang tua baekhyun menuruti permntaan anaknya. appa meminjam kursi roda pada rumah sakit lau menurunkan Baekhyun dan menduduki Baekhyun ke kursi roda tersebut.

Setelah baekhyun dan orangtuanya keluar sesosok malaikat bercahaya berdiri di sudut ruangan dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang keluar dari ruangan, ia tersenyum lalu menghilang.

**I NEED YOU**

Baekhyun berada di kursi roda yang di dorong oleh sang appa dan di sebelahnya ada sang eomma yang mendorong tiang cairan infus. Mereka menuju taman yang ada di rumah sakit.

" appa, eomma bisakah kalian pergi? Aku ingin di sini sendirian.." mohon baekhyun.

" tidak Baekhyun jika terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?" tanya sang eomma.

" sudahlah biarkan dia disini sebentar 15 kemudian kita kembali untuk mengecek keadaanya." bijak sang appa. Orang tua baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun di taman rumah sakit .

Baekhyun menangis dalam sepi, ia sedih karena tak melihat sosok Chanyeol saat ia bangun. Bukankah Chanyeol berjanji untuk menemaninya sampai akhir?. Apa ia berbohong? Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis ia menundukan kepalanya.

Saat ia mendongkakan kepalanya ia melihat bayangan chanyeol yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. 15 menit telah berlalu orangtua Baekhyun datang dan membawa baekhyun ke ruanganya karena hari menjelang malam.

**I NEED YOU**

Baekhyun menonton tv yang ada di ruanganya dengan tatapan kosong, semuanya hampa kembali setelah ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Dari luar ia mendengar bentakan lagi, sepertinya orang tuanya bertengkal kembali. Baekhyun kembali sedih.

Tak bisakah kau memelukku?  
Tak bisakah kau menggenggam tanganku?  
Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang Chanyeol, ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun membaringkan badanya, dadanya merasa sakit kembali rasa sesak dan sakitnya mulai kambuh. Semakin lama semakin sakit . Ia ingin tidur sekarang, Baekhyun sudah tau waktunya habis.

Pintu ruanganya terbuka menampakan ke dua orangtuanya yang menujukan seolah tak terjadi apapun. Baekhyun merasa dadanya semakin sakit hingga airmatanya mengalir.

Bantulah aku agar bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya Chanyeol,  
Dan mengucapkan perpisahan dengan senyuman  
Aku membutuhkanmu, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

" eomma, appa... Maafkan aku selalu membuat kalian khawatir.. Maafkan aku kareana merepotkan kalian... Kalian bertengkar karena aku... Kalian berpisah karena aku... Maafkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun lirih, karena ia harus menahan sakit di jantungnya.

Orangtua baekhyun menggeleng " kau... Jangan berbicara seperti itu.. Semuanya bukan salahmu.." ucap eomma Baekhyun dengan menahan tangis.

" eomma appa jika aku tak ada apa kalian akan berhenti bertengkar?"

" apa yang kau bicarakan, kau akan tetap bersama kami ada ataupun tidak kami akan berhenti untukmu." jawab sang appa.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, ia melihat chanyeol di sudut ruangan,ia melihat Chanyeol bergumam ' aku menjemputmu,Baekhyun'. Baekhyun sudah tak kuat dengan rasa sakitnya menatap kembali orangtuanya.

" Saranghanda, mianhada..." ucap Baekhyun lalu melihat ke arah chanyeol dan menutup matanya. Oarangtua Baekhyun terkejut, tangis eomma baekhyun pun pecah. Appa Baekhyun segera memanggil dokter.

Dokter datang dengan cepat, lalu menyuruh para perawat mengambil alat Defibrilator untuk mengejutkan jantung baekhyun dan juga EKG.Gel bening dioleskan ke dada Baekhyun. Lalu dokter memberi aba-aba "200 joule, all clear?"

"Clear!" Jawab para perawat serentak, pertanda tidak ada seorangpun yang menempel ke pasien maupun ranjang pasien. Dan segera selepas itu kedua bilah alat kejut jantung yang berbentuk seperti sepasang setrika ditempelkan dokter ke dada Baekhun.

Baekhyun kejang sejenak lalu lunglai. Monitor EKG masih menunjukan garis datar. Dokter melanjutkan tindakan resusitasinya "360 joule, all clear?"

"Clear!" Lalu Baekhyun dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah itu semua diam menatap ke monitor EKG. Garis yang muncul masih datar. Harapan selamat seakan sirna. Baekhyun telah pergi , ia meninggal dunia. Eomma Baekhyun menangis histeris ia tak bisa menerima putra tercintanya sudah tidak ada.

Appa Baekhyun juga sama ia menagis, semuanya sudah berakhir kain putih menutupi badan Baekhyun.

**I NEED YOU**

**Epilog**

Baekhyun membuka matanya, Baekhyun sudah bagun dari tidurnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat yang menyelimuti badanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan ada yang mencium pipinya. Baekhyun menatap ke depan ia dapat melihat matahari yang terbit dengan indahnya.

" semuanya sudah berakhir.." ucap Chanyeol.

" ya semuanya telah berakhir..." balas baekhyun dengan mengulang ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ketika aku selalu memimpikan keruntuhan .Dan orang-orang yang telah aku percayai, menjauhiku. Aku ditinggal sendiri. Kau, datang padaku yang penuh rasa kesepian dan terluka... Terimakasih..." lanjut Baekhyun...

**I NEED YOU**

**...The End...**

**Hahahahahah...gimana?...aku tau ini jelek banget.. Sebenernya aku bingung mau pasangin Baekhyun ma siapa tapi aku lebih milih Chanyeol aja deh... Asalnya sih mau Luhan tapi pengenjuga sehun.. Biar adil gak pilih dua duanya jadilah Chanyeol..kekekeke~**

**Tapi termakasih dah baca dan review ...**

**Hanna Byun..^^**


End file.
